


Gay Shit

by Paige_Milo



Category: OC's - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Other, this is all gay, trust me its....pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Milo/pseuds/Paige_Milo
Summary: This is basically when i draw some mushy gay shit to measure out my other angst and sadness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all those damn sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+those+damn+sinners).



~~Intro~~

Oh boy, am I ready to do some gay shit.

This book will include all the sin I come up with, and rps.

~~WILL HAVE~~  
Gay Shits  
Lesbos  
Some Sax :^)  
others lmao   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MIGHT BE SOME SKELE MAGIC IN HERE MY BOYS-


End file.
